The present invention relates generally to lightweight carrying cases and coolers designed for recreational use. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combination carrying case and beach accessory which may be configured to provide a portable seat, portable table or a mat for sunbathing.
It is a favorite recreational activity of people of all ages to spend a day at the beach or park to sunbathe, swim, play games and otherwise enjoy the fresh air and sunshine. However, the trip to and from the beach and park may be quite another thing because of the difficulty in transporting all of the paraphernalia to be utilized in the day's activities. For example, a person may wish to carry a beach mat for sunbathing, towels, suntan lotions, sunglasses, changes of shoes and perhaps other clothing as well as sports and recreational equipment. Then, when the sunbather wishes to leave the beach mat, as to go swimming, it is desirable to have a relatively safe place to put items of jewelry as well as money, just as it is desirable to have such valuables out of view should one fall asleep while sunbathing.
Moreover, carrying food and beverage containers and other articles such as portable AM/FM radio or tape cassette recorders by hand to the location of the picnic or beach or other outdoor activity, often remote from access by vehicle, is frequently cumbersome and tiring. Portable coolers are generally available which are lightweight and convenient, as are portable AM/FM radios or tape cassette recorders. Nevertheless, it is difficult to carry separate coolers, radios, tape cassette players, and all of the other items which may be desired to a particular activity, where significant walking distances are involved. Additionally, many small items may become lost or stolen during transport, and it is often desirable to keep many of these items out of the sand at a beach.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel combination carrying case and beach accessory which can be produced economically, provides storage compartments for miscellaneous items such as combs and sunscreen, is lightweight for easy manual transport, and which has several uses. Such a novel combination should include music generation means, preferably in the form of a radio receiver and/or a tape cassette player. Additionally, a combination carrying case and beach accessory is needed which provides a cushion which a user can utilized as either a seat or a pillow, as desired. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.